


No Matter What Shape or Form

by dryless (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Body Image, F/M, Fluff, I don't know how to tag this correctly halp, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/dryless
Summary: Rey’s body is changing. Which is a problem for her, but not so much for Ben. And he’s more than happy to prove it to her.





	No Matter What Shape or Form

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AttackoftheDarkCurses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AttackoftheDarkCurses/gifts).



> THIS did not go the way I planned. So much more angsty than I thought it would be, but I hope that's alright ;) Oh, and there's fluff too :D

The first thing she notices is how much her breasts have grown.

She’s never had much to start with—which only makes the changes that more apparent.

Because all of a sudden her breasts are too big for her bras. She has no idea when it happened, she thought for sure they were normal just a few days ago. Not only that—they are extremely sensitive to any sort of sensation. 

She needs to get to work, so her options are to go without a bra — which really isn’t an option because her nipples will chafe on her shirt—or go with a sports bra. Neither are very good options. The sports bra will most definitely hurt her in the way it pulls everything taut. Perfect for exercising. Not so good for swollen aching breasts.

Rey sighs and drops her bra on the floor as she stares at her engorged nipples on her still undoubtedly small chest. She’d love to just let herself go without, but she can’t go to work without one. First of all, since her breasts are that sensitive they’ll rub and chafe against the shirt of her uniform, and secondly—because the size of her nipples won’t leave anyone with the doubt if she is wearing a bra or not.

She compromises with a cotton camisole underneath her work shirt. That will have to do.

And this isn’t even the worst to come, she thinks when she’s come back home from work and undresses slowly, gingerly. Apparently, the breasts will swell to unimagined proportions after delivery. She has no idea how that’s supposed to work, and she wonders for the first time if she is cut out for the task ahead of her (and right here, right now in this moment too).

Then Ben is there, helping her get her camisole off.

She winces when he comes in contact with her delicate skin. “What’s wrong?”

Rey shakes her head. “They just… I just woke up with sore breasts. They weren’t like that yesterday.”

She proceeds to cover her breasts, but Ben grabs her hands and just stares at her swollen nipples. When he raises his gaze there’s something dark in his eyes. “Want me to make them better?”

Rey releases a short laugh of disbelief. “How could _you_ make them better?”

But Ben just leans down, a smirk on his lips, and blows out his hot breath on her nipples. Rey gasps, and her hand is in his hair and before she knows it he touches his tongue to her nipple, licking it oh, so _softly_ , and she thinks she’ll go blind from the stars behind her eyelids.

So he actually can make them better. And the breasts may have been first, but she had no idea what is about to hit her.

Because one day she’s pulling on her favorite jeans and they _won’t_ go past her hips. They’re completely stuck. Won’t budge even if she jumps and pulls on them.

Rey glares at her jeans. Grumbling, she grabs a pair of stretch pants instead and curses a bit when even they feel a bit tight around her waist. She studies her silhouette in the mirror, and yes, there’s a definite pout on her stomach—which no matter how much she tries to pull it in does not go away. She stares down at herself and the barely there roundness of her belly. A loose sweater will have to do, and once she is at work, she asks for a larger uniform.

When all her pants are too small she goes shopping for clothes. She tries not to think too much about what she buys, she only wants something that fits comfortably. So maybe her new clothes are a bit too big—but she feels more at ease. She will still _experience_ the changes, but she doesn’t have to see them—not all the time.

She finds nighttime to be the worst—getting ready for bed means undressing in front of Ben. She’s just been lucky that his work has been crazy for a while, he’d come home, cook with her or bring home takeaway, cuddle with her and promptly fall asleep with a possessive arm around her now non-existent waist. But the last week he’s been able to get off work earlier, a much easier workload all in all. As a result, his affection-levels have risen to the point where he finally asks her what’s wrong when she yet again declines any form of physical affection except for the occasional kiss. 

“Rey, why are you pulling away from me?” he asks. “Have I done something?”

Rey’s heart constricts at the way his mind ventured. “No, Ben. It’s not you… It’s me.”

For some reason that doesn’t ease his worry as a pained expression grows on his face. “Rey. What’s up? You can tell _me_.”

The concern in his voice and the way he looks at her make Rey feel like the worst idiot alive. She sees his confidence crumble—those thoughts that tell him _Stupid, stupid, you’re not good enough for her_ —and that’s the complete opposite of what she wanted, especially when it’s _she_ who’s feeling that way.

In a panic, she takes his face in her hands. “Ben. You’ve done nothing. It’s me and…” She nods down at her belly, which looks like she swallowed a soccer ball. _“That_.” Not that Ben can see much of it, hidden as it is underneath the two sizes too large sweatshirt.

Ben’s hands spring up to cradle her stomach. “Is something wrong?”

Rey places her hands on his. “I just… I don’t know how to feel about it.”

“The kid?” he asks incredulously. “ _Our_ kid?”

Rey shakes her head quickly. “No! Of course not! It’s-” she wiggles her body under his hands, “-all of that.”

Understanding lights up in his eyes. “ _Oh_.”

Rey steps back from him, now that he understands she doesn’t _want_ to- It’s best to just _let_ it go. She enters the closet, dims the light so her body won’t stand out as much if she catches her own reflection in the wall mirror.

But Ben follows, not done with her and whatever just happened. He folds himself around her, pulling her back to his front—and she remembers that no matter how big she is now, he’ll always be so much larger than her.

“I think you’re so beautiful right now, you have no idea,” he murmurs into her hair, hot puffs of air making her shiver. “This,” he says, as one hand pushes up underneath the sweater, and he caresses the stretched skin of her belly, “this is beautiful.”

Rey sighs and shakes her head. “Ben, please. I _know_ how I look.”

“No, you don’t,” he says and there’s a dark edge to his voice. “I’m so sorry I have barely touched you in weeks—months—but this is what you do to me.” And with that, he presses himself against her rear, and Rey gasps from the telltale sensation of her husband’s very evident erection up against her.

“Oh…”

“I should never have let it go this far,” he says and proceeds to apologize in a way that is _so_ Ben. He bends her neck back towards him and invades her mouth, and she moans into it, into him, forgetting all that just happened, her name, everything. He’s a master at kissing, as he’s always been, those soft plump lips of his sinfully mapping hers.

She’s in his arms now—he carries her to bed, leaving lingering kisses on her. His big nose pushes into her cheek and her closed eyelid—another reminder of just how _big_ he is. He sets her down gently, _so_ gently, but he pushes her down and is on top of her within the blink of an eye, caging her in between his limbs.

The look of adoration and longing in his eyes intensifies once he’s gotten her naked. He stops and stares at her, fingers gliding slowly over the roundness of her belly.

Her breath catches, and she’s starting to feel lightheaded from the way he looks at her, but that can also be her stomach pressing down on everything.

Nothing passes him as he’s so intensely focused on her, he turns her on her side—and yes, that _is_ better—and undresses quickly all the while she doesn’t look away. She’s pretty certain her own stare is nowhere near one of adoration.

He’s behind her in seconds, pressing himself up against her, and he touches the smooth skin of her belly with the tips of his fingers. “Do you have any idea how this makes me feel?” he asks, his dark voice barely audible, but still a booming sound in her ear. _“I_ made you this way.”

Rey releases a breathy gasp and presses back against him.

Ben chuckles into her ear and kisses her jaw. “And you’re absolutely beautiful, your tits, your stomach, they’re just right,” he says as his hand travels further down, and she instinctively opens her legs for him. “And they’ll continue to be just right as you grow,” he murmurs and slips a finger between her folds. He freezes behind her, sucking in a breath. “You’re _drenched_.”

Rey nods, feels the blush break out on her face, then whimpers when his fingers find her swollen clit.

“Is this another change?” he whispers, two fingers circling her nub. Somehow his left arm has found its way under her and is fondling her left breast, teasing at her sensitive nipple.

“I don’t know,” she moans out. Feeling the familiar pressure build, the next words out of her are: “Don’t stop, _please_ , don’t stop.”

Ben groans and bites down on her shoulder, increases the speed over her clit, and with a light pinch on her nipple—really it should be too much, but it’s just enough and she falls right over the edge with a gasp and a cry, and all she feels is the clench and unclench of her pleasure—and the emptiness that needs filling.

“I need you inside me,” she begs when she comes back to herself.

“Fuck, yes,” he murmurs and adjusts himself behind her. Rey reaches back for him, but he’s already one step ahead of her—a hand on her inner thigh opens her up, and he slides in with a sensation that feels like home.

“ _Fuck_ , you’re so big,” she says with a moan, and almost regrets it immediately when he chuckles darkly into her ear.

She forgives him as soon as he starts snapping his hips against hers. He raises up on his knees, gently places her leg over his shoulder, and starts moving against her again.

Sounds come out of her mouth—there’s no way she can contain them, especially as she’s close again, so soon she’s barely had time to catch her breath. Ben notices too, increasing his tempo, changing his angle until she cries out with his every stroke.

His hands are on her tits and her stomach, and words pour out of his mouth—and it takes her a whole lot of concentration to hear him over her own moans, _“Beautiful, wonderful Rey,”_ ; _“You feel so good,”_ ; _“This is_ mine _,”_ (this he says with one possessive hand over her swollen stomach), all followed by the order she wastes no time in obeying, “Touch yourself.”

Her fingers fly over her clit, and the pressure in her stomach makes every inch of her feel so pleasantly full. She looks up at Ben, finding his face one of focused concenration—he’s so close, she can feel it in the way he– 

Ben stops for a short moment—but she doesn’t want him to stop and she moans as he adjusts his angle, and nearly folds her leg over her, and bends over her, he’s so close now that he can kiss her and he does, filling her mouth with his tongue and Rey cries out a muffled scream when he slams into her again. He’s hitting her so deeply, right there at the furthest end of her. Every single thing he does to her is pleasure and she cries when she _flies_ over the edge.

 

“My _good_ girl,” he praises when she’s laying straight again, neck and stomach supported by the pregnancy pillow he got her.

Rey sighs as he strokes her hair and whispers softly, “I love you. I can see it’s hard for you, but you’re beautiful no matter what shape or form. Our baby will love you for who you are.”

Rey closes her eyes, foolishly thinking she won’t cry, but a tear escapes right before she does.

Ben kisses it away and kisses her until she’s almost breathless again.

He pulls back, and Rey looks at him, expecting to find his eyes closed but he’s still gazing steadily into her eyes. His hand cradles her cheek, and Rey waits patiently while his Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows and his lips move in that uncertain way of his.

She grabs his hand and places a kiss on his knuckles, breaking him out of his racing thoughts—and he finally says, “Just like you love me for who I am.”

Rey wastes no time in kissing him until it’s his turn to pull away for air. She rests her head on her pillow and smiles at him. “You’re going to make a great dad, Ben.”

“You think?”

“Mmm. I just know it,” she says. “Our baby will love you. For who _you_ are.”


End file.
